A Brain Freezy away
by Invader Sey
Summary: A Brain Freezy brought her to a horrible situation with a seemingly nice guy. Well, maybe not as bad as she thought. Rated M for violence/gore and language for what would a Jhonen story be without either? I do not own JtHM or any of its characters nor do I profit from this in any way. So please enjoy, you filthy worms babies.


It all started on a walk, just a simple walk like any other. It was a sunny day, the kinds of days that I found absolutely **repulsive**, but I thought today might be different. Just a feeling you could say.

Well of course that feeling was oh so very **wrong**. I couldn't just walk without being laughed at or called names. I couldn't sit down on the park bench and read a good book without some stupid college students talking about how Becky was a bitch. I couldn't walk by that damn café unless I wanted to get a damn head ache from that stupid **DING **and all those people talking and talking about the hottest pop celebrity or judging me. All those incompetent idiots who judge and hurt, I couldn't walk into a 24/7 anymore to get a brain-freezy anymore without **someone** making a comment! **MOOSE!**

OK I think that's enough ranting for now. So now back to the story. I was walking back home with a cherry doom in my hand and headphones embedded into my skull. I was wearing a long black trench coat and a blue shirt with a smiley face that said "Shut the fuck up" a pair of black pants and a pair of black combat boots mended with A LOT of duct tape. My shoulder length straight black hair fell into my green eyes in sharp strands.

I put the straw of my brain-freezy into my mouth and changed the song to the world is black by good charlotte when I felt a large impact and fell onto my back with a large grunt.

"FUCK MY FREEZY!" I yelled and looked at the pavement where my brain-freezy was now spilled and dripping. I groaned. "Damn it." I looked up at the person who bumped into me. He had blue-black messy hair, dark green eyes, was slightly tanned which suited him well, and was extremely skinny. He was wearing a trench coat as well and a black shirt that just said "ouch" in a red box, black skinny jeans and some pretty cool boots with metal straps and toes.

"Are you OK?" He asked

"Fine, I think my freezy is dead though." I looked at the spilled slushy

"Yea, sorry, so is mine though." I looked behind him to see the same kind dripping off the pavement and colliding with my freezy.

"Sorry." I chuckled "Well, are you OK?"

"Nothing a band-aid or two won't fix." He replied making me smile.

"I'll buy you another one if you want." I said "I don't mind."

"Then I'll buy you one." He stood up and I followed. "I don't feel right having someone buy me so great and not giving then the same." I chuckled.

"Alright then…um what's your name?" I asked

"Johnny, Johnny C." He replied "But please call me Nny."

"Alright then Nny." I smiled and turned around to walk.

"What about your name?" I turned back

"Come up with something. I hate my name." I replied putting a genuine smile on my face.

"Um…OK…I'm not good at names." He replied.

"Then how about Mary," I replied "like Bloody Mary you know?" I giggled.

"Alright then Mary, shall we go?" He asked

"Yep, WOO FREEZY!" I laughed and we walked to the 24/7.

Nny and I talked a lot on the way to the store. We had a lot in common. We liked the same music; classical, heavy metal, and rock. We had the same thoughts on humanity; how they were ignorant little flies that succumbed to easily to advertisements and TV. We even both had an insomnia problem! Even though that was, admittedly, pretty creepy.

But he was the first good guy I had met in a long time. He made me laugh more than once and for once I was truly happy. Happy to have found someone so nice and understanding, someone so much like me! It was pure bliss and happiness!

We had gotten our freezys and walked out of the 24/7.

"Hey, want to go back to my place?" He asked. I gave him a quizzical look while sipping my freezy.

"Why?" I asked

"Just because." He sipped his to. I had a bad feeling. He didn't seem like the bad type at all, but my gut was never wrong before. The feeling wasn't good and like I said; my gut was never wrong.

"No thanks, I should be getting home." I stated

"Oh, OK, I'll see you some other time." He turned around and went the way to his house and I sighed. Was my gut maybe wrong for once? I walked the way to my house with some very confused thoughts.

My mind was still racing with confusing thoughts. How could my gut be wrong? He was a great guy and now I'll probably never see him again! But how could my gut be wrong! It's never wrong! Especially with that guy who turned out to be an Asian rapist!

I heard boot steps behind me and was immediately more cautious. I walked faster, and so did the steps. Faster, so did the boots. I ran, so did the boots.

_My knives! _I thought._ They should be in my pocket! I never leave without then! _I searched my pockets to find nothing. _What? But I never leave without them! Wait…_

"_Man it's hot out." I said_

"_I'll hold your jacket." Nny offered_

"_Oh," I smiled and took off my jacket. "Thanks Johnny!" I gave him my jacket_

"That bastard!" I yelled "He took my knives!"

"I told you, my name is Johnny." I stopped in front of him who was now somehow in front of me. "Not bastard." I felt a sharp pain in my side and blacked out.

A/N-I have finally worked up the courage to make a Johnny Fan-Fic. Please tell me if it's good or not (but please no hate) I'm hoping I didn't make Nny all OOC cause I really hate those :P please comment fav all that EPIC MOOSEY LLAMA kind of stuff you know. Thankies! Oh god I sound so girly


End file.
